Quo vadis/Rozdział 14
Przez kilka dni następnych Chilon nie pokazywał się nigdzie. Winicjusz, który od czasu jak dowiedział się od Akte, że Ligia go kochała, stokroć jeszcze więcej pragnął ją odnaleźć, rozpoczął poszukiwania na własną rękę, nie chcąc, a zarazem i nie mogąc udać się o pomoc do cezara, pogrążonego w trwodze z powodu zdrowia małej Augusty. Jakoż nie pomogły ofiary składane w świątyniach, modły i wota, jak również sztuka lekarska i wszelkie czarodziejskie środki, jakich się w ostateczności chwytano. Po tygodniu dziecko umarło. Żałoba padła na dwór i na Rzym. Cezar, który przy urodzeniu dziecka szalał z radości, szalał teraz z rozpaczy i zamknąwszy się u siebie, przez dwa dni nie przyjmował pokarmu, a jakkolwiek pałac roił się tłumami senatorów i augustianów, którzy śpieszyli z oznakami żalu i współczucia, nie chciał nikogo widzieć. Senat zebrał się na nadzwyczajne posiedzenie, na którym zmarłe dziecko ogłoszone zostało boginią; uchwalono wznieść jej świątynię i ustanowić osobnego przy niej kapłana. Składano też w innych nowe na cześć zmarłej ofiary, odlewano jej posągi z drogocennych metali, a pogrzeb był jedną niezmierną uroczystością, na której lud podziwiał niepomiarkowane oznaki żalu, jakie dawał cezar, płakał z nim razem, wyciągał ręce po podarki i nade wszystko bawił się niezwykłym widowiskiem. Petroniusza zaniepokoiła ta śmierć. Wiadomym już było w całym Rzymie, że Poppea przypisuje ją czarom. Powtarzali to za nią i lekarze, którzy w ten sposób mogli usprawiedliwić bezskuteczność swych wysiłków, i kapłani, których ofiary okazały się bezsilne, i zamawiacze, którzy drżeli o swoje życie, i lud. Petroniusz rad był teraz, że Ligia uciekła; ponieważ jednak nie życzył źle Aulusom, a życzył dobrze i sobie, i Winicjuszowi, przeto gdy zdjęto cyprys zatknięty na znak żałoby przed Palatynem, udał się na przyjęcie zgotowane dla senatorów i augustianów, by się przekonać, o ile Nero podał ucho wieści o czarach, i zapobiec następstwom, jakie by mogły z tego wyniknąć. Przypuszczał też, znając Nerona, że ten choćby w czary nie uwierzył, będzie udawał, że wierzy, i dlatego, by oszukać własny ból, i dlatego, by się na kimkolwiek pomścić, i wreszcie, by zapobiec przypuszczeniom, że bogowie poczynają go karać za zbrodnie. Petroniusz nie sądził, by cezar mógł nawet własne dziecko kochać prawdziwie i głęboko, jakkolwiek kochał je zapalczywie, był jednak pewien, że będzie przesadzał w boleści. Jakoż nie omylił się. Nero słuchał pociech senatorów i rycerzy z kamienną twarzą, z oczyma utkwionymi w jeden punkt, i widać było, że jeśli nawet cierpi istotnie, to zarazem myśli o tym, jakie wrażenie czyni jego ból na obecnych, zarazem pozuje na Niobe i daje przedstawienie rodzicielskiego żalu, tak jakby je dawał komediant na scenie. Nie umiał nawet przy tym wytrwać w milczącej i niby skamieniałej boleści, albowiem chwilami czynił gesta, jak gdyby posypywał głowę prochem ziemi, a chwilami jęczał głucho, ujrzawszy zaś Petroniusza zerwał się i tragicznym głosem począł wołać tak, aby go wszyscy mogli dosłyszeć: - Eheu! ... I tyś winien jej śmierci! Za twoją to radą wszedł w te mury zły duch, który jednym spojrzeniem wyssał życie z jej piersi... Biada mi! I wolej by oczy moje nie patrzyły na światło Heliosa... Biada mi! Eheu! Eheu!... I podnosząc coraz głos przeszedł w krzyk rozpaczliwy, lecz Petroniusz w tejże samej chwili postanowił stawić wszystko na jeden rzut kości, za czym wyciągnąwszy rękę zerwał szybko jedwabną chustkę, którą Nero zawsze nosił na szyi, i położył mu ją na ustach. - Panie! - rzekł z powagą. - Spal Rzym i świat z boleści, lecz zachowaj nam swój głos! Zdumieli się obecni, zdumiał się na chwilę sam Nero, jeden tylko Petroniusz pozostał niewzruszony. Wiedział on nadto dobrze, co robi. Pamiętał przecie, że Terpnos i Diodor mieli wprost rozkaz zatykać usta cezarowi, gdyby podnosząc zbyt głos narażał go na szwank jakikolwiek. - Cezarze - mówił dalej z tą samą powagą i smutkiem - ponieśliśmy stratę niezmierną, niech nam choć ten skarb pociechy zostanie! Twarz Nerona zadrgała i po chwili z oczu puściły mu się łzy; nagle wsparł dłonie na ramionach Petroniusza i złożywszy głowę na jego piersiach jął powtarzać wśród łkań: - Tyś jeden ze wszystkich o tym pomyślał, ty jeden, Petroniuszu! Ty jeden! Tygellinus pożółkł z zazdrości. Petroniusz zaś mówił: - Jedź do Ancjum! Tam ona przyszła na świat, tam spłynęła na cię radość, tam spłynie ukojenie. Niech morskie powietrze odświeży twe boskie gardło; niechaj pierś twoja odetchnie słoną wilgocią. My, wierni, pójdziemy wszędy za tobą i gdy twój ból będziemy koili przyjaźnią, ty ukoisz nas pieśnią. - Tak! - odrzekł żałośnie Nero - napiszę hymn na jej cześć i ułożę do niego muzykę. - A potem poszukasz ciepłego słońca w Baiae. - A potem zapomnienia w Grecji. - W ojczyźnie poezji i pieśni! I kamienny, ponury nastrój mijał stopniowo, jak mijają chmury pokrywające słońce, a natomiast poczęła się rozmowa niby pełna jeszcze smutku, lecz pełna i układów na przyszłość, tyczących podróży, artystycznych wystąpień, a nawet i przyjęć, jakich wymagało zapowiedziane przybycie Tyrydata, króla Armenii. Tygellinus próbował wprawdzie jeszcze wspomnieć o czarach, lecz Petroniusz, pewny już wygranej, podjął wprost wyzwanie. - Tygellinie - rzekł - czy sądzisz, że czary mogą szkodzić bogom? - Sam cezar o nich mówił - odpowiedział dworak. - Boleść mówiła, nie cezar, lecz ty co o tym mniemasz? - Bogowie są zbyt potężni, by mogli podlegać urokom. - Miałżebyś zaś odmawiać boskości cezarowi i jego rodzinie? - Peractum est ! - mruknął stojący obok Epriusz Marcellus powtarzając okrzyk, jaki wydawał lud, gdy gladiator w arenie ugodzony został od razu tak, że nie potrzebował dobicia. Tygellinus zgryzł w sobie gniew. Między nim i Petroniuszem z dawna istniało współzawodnictwo wobec Nerona i Tygellinus miał tę wyższość, że Nero mniej albo raczej wcale się wobec niego nie krępował, aż dotąd jednak Petroniusz, ilekroć się zetknęli, pokonywał go rozumem i dowcipem. Tak się stało i teraz. Tygellinus umilkł i tylko zapisywał sobie w pamięci tych senatorów i rycerzy, którzy, w chwili gdy Petroniusz cofnął się w głąb sali, otoczyli go zaraz, mniemając, że po tym, co zaszło, on będzie stanowczo pierwszym ulubieńcem cezara. Petroniusz zaś wyszedłszy z pałacu udał się do Winicjusza i opowiedziawszy mu zajście z cezarem i Tygellinem rzekł: - Nie tylko odwróciłem niebezpieczeństwo od Aulusa Plaucjusza i Pomponii, a zarazem od nas obydwóch, ale nawet od Ligii, której nie będą poszukiwali choćby dlatego, że namówiłem tamtą miedzianobrodą małpę; by pojechała do Ancjum, a stamtąd do Neapolis lub Baiae. I pojedzie, w Rzymie bowiem nie śmiał dotąd wystąpić publicznie w teatrze, wiem zaś, że od dawna ma zamiar wystąpić w Neapolis. Potem marzy o Grecji, gdzie chce mu się śpiewać we wszystkich znaczniejszych miastach, a potem wraz ze wszystkimi wieńcami, które mu ofiarują Graeculi, odprawić triumfalny wjazd do Rzymu. Przez ten czas będziemy mogli szukać Ligii swobodnie i ukryć ją bezpiecznie. A cóż? Czy nasz szlachetny filozof nie był dotąd? - Twój szlachetny filozof jest oszust. Nie! Nie był, nie pokazał się i nie pokaże się więcej! - A ja lepsze mam pojęcie, jeśli nie o jego uczciwości, to o rozumie. Upuścił już raz krwi twemu workowi i przyjdzie choćby po to, żeby jej upuścić po raz drugi. - Niech się strzeże, bym ja mu krwi nie upuścił! - Nie czyń tego; miej z nim cierpliwość, póki się dowodnie o oszustwie nie przekonasz. Nie dawaj mu więcej pieniędzy, a natomiast obiecuj hojną nagrodę, jeśli ci przyniesie wiadomość pewną. Czy przedsiębierzesz coś także na własną rękę? - Dwaj moi wyzwoleńcy, Nimfidiusz i Demas, szukają jej na czele sześćdziesięciu ludzi. Ten z niewolników, który ją odnajdzie, ma obiecaną wolność. Wysłałem prócz tego umyślnych na wszystkie drogi wiodące z Rzymu, by w gospodach wypytywali o Liga i dziewicę. Sam przebiegam miasto dniem i nocą, licząc na traf szczęśliwy. - Cokolwiek będziesz wiedział, daj mi znać, bo ja muszę jechać do Ancjum. - Dobrze. - A jeśli któregokolwiek rana obudziwszy się powiesz sobie, że dla jednej dziewczyny nie warto się dręczyć i czynić dla niej tylu zabiegów, to przyjeżdżaj do Ancjum. Tam nie zbraknie ni kobiet, ni uciech. Winicjusz począł chodzić szybkimi krokami, Petroniusz zaś spoglądał czas jakiś za nim, wreszcie rzekł: - Powiedz mi szczerze - nie jak zapaleniec, który coś w siebie wmawia i sam się podnieca, ale jak człowiek rozsądny, który odpowiada przyjacielowi: czy tobie zawsze jednakowo chodzi o tę Ligię? Winicjusz zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał tak na Petroniusza, jak gdyby go przedtem nie widział, po czym znów począł chodzić. Widocznym było, że hamuje w sobie wybuch. Wreszcie w oczach, z poczucia własnej bezsilności, z żalu, gniewu i niepokonanej tęsknoty, zebrały mu się dwie łzy, które przemówiły silniej do Petroniusza niż najwymowniejsze słowa. Więc zamyśliwszy się przez chwilę rzekł: - Świat dźwiga na barkach nie Atlas, ale kobieta. i czasem igra nim jak piłką. - Tak! - rzekł Winicjusz. I poczęli się żegnać. Lecz w tej chwili niewolnik dał znać, że Chilon Chilonides czeka w przedsionku i prosi, aby mógł być dopuszczony przed oblicze pana. Winicjusz kazał wpuścić go natychmiast, Petroniusz zaś rzekł: - Ha! Nie mówiłem ci! Na Herkulesa! Zachowaj tylko spokój; inaczej on tobą owładnie, nie ty nim. - Pozdrowienie i cześć szlachetnemu wojskowemu trybunowi i tobie, panie! - mówił wchodząc Chilon. - Niech szczęście wasze równe będzie waszej sławie, a sława niech obiegnie świat cały, od słupów Herkulesa aż po granice Arsacydów . - Witaj, prawodawco cnoty i mądrości! - odpowiedział Petroniusz. Lecz Winicjusz spytał z udanym spokojem: - Co przynosisz? - Za pierwszym razem przyniosłem ci, panie, nadzieję, obecnie przynoszę pewność, że dziewica zostanie odnaleziona. - To znaczy, żeś jej nie odnalazł dotąd? - Tak, panie, alem odnalazł, co znaczy znak, który ci uczyniła; wiem, kto są ludzie, którzy ją odbili, i wiem, między jakiego bóstwa wyznawcami szukać jej należy. Winicjusz chciał się zerwać z krzesła, na którym siedział, lecz Petroniusz położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i zwracając się do Chilona rzekł: - Mów dalej! - Czy jesteś zupełnie pewny, panie, że dziewica nakreśliła ci rybę na piasku? - Tak jest! - wybuchnął Winicjusz. - A zatem jest chrześcijanką i odbili ją chrześcijanie. Nastała chwila milczenia. - Słuchaj, Chilonie - rzekł wreszcie Petroniusz. - Krewny mój przeznaczył ci za odszukanie dziewczyny znaczną ilość pieniędzy, ale niemniej znaczną ilość rózeg, jeśli go zechcesz oszukiwać. W pierwszym razie kupisz nie jednego, ale trzech skrybów, w drugim filozofia wszystkich siedmiu mędrców, z dodatkiem twojej własnej, nie stanie ci za maść gojącą. - Dziewica jest chrześcijanką, panie! - zawołał Grek. - Zastanów się, Chilonie. Tyś człek niegłupi! Wiemy, że Junia Sylana wraz z Kalwią Kryspinillą oskarżyły Pomponię Grecynę o wyznawanie chrześcijańskiego zabobonu, ale wiemy także, że sąd domowy uwolnił ją od tego zarzutu. Czyżbyś ty chciał go teraz podnosić? Czy chciałbyś w nas wmówić, że Pomponia, a z nią razem i Ligia mogą należeć do nieprzyjaciół rodu ludzkiego, do zatruwaczy fontann i studzien, do czcicieli oślej głowy, do ludzi, którzy mordują dzieci i oddają się najplugawszej rozpuście? Pomyśl, Chilonie, czy ta teza, którą nam głosisz, nie odbije się jako antyteza na twoim grzbiecie. Chilon rozłożył ręce na znak, że to nie jego wina, po czym rzekł: - Panie! Wymów po grecku następujące zdanie: Jezus Chrystus, Boga Syn, Zbawiciel. - Dobrze. Oto mówię!... Cóż z tego? - A teraz weź pierwsze litery każdego z tych wyrazów i złóż je tak, aby stworzyły jeden wyraz. - Ryba! - rzekł ze zdziwieniem Petroniusz. - Oto dlaczego ryba stała się godłem chrześcijan - odpowiedział z dumą Chilon. Nastała chwila milczenia. W wywodach Greka było jednak coś tak uderzającego, że obaj przyjaciele nie mogli się oprzeć zdumieniu. - Winicjuszu - spytał Petroniusz - czy się nie mylisz i czy istotnie Ligia nakreśliła ci rybę? - Na wszystkich bogów podziemnych, można oszaleć! - zawołał z uniesieniem młody człowiek. - Gdyby mi nakreśliła ptaka, powiedziałbym, że ptaka! - A więc jest chrześcijanką - powtórzył Chilon. - To znaczy - rzekł Petroniusz - że Pomponia i Ligia zatruwają studnie, mordują schwytane na ulicy dzieci i oddają się rozpuście! Głupstwo! Ty, Winicjuszu, byłeś dłużej w ich domu, ja byłem krótko, ale znam dość i Aulusa, i Pomponię, dość nawet znam Ligię, żeby powiedzieć: potwarz i głupstwo! Jeśli ryba jest godłem chrześcijan, czemu istotnie zaprzeczyć trudno, i jeśli one są chrześcijankami, to na Prozerpinę! widocznie chrześcijanie nie są tym, za co ich mamy. - Mówisz jak Sokrates, panie - odpowiedział Chilon. - Kto kiedy badał chrześcijanina? Kto poznał ich naukę? Gdym wędrował przed trzema laty z Neapolis tu, do Rzymu (o, czemuż tam nie zostałem!), przyłączył się do mnie człowiek, lekarz, imieniem Glaukos, o którym mówiono, że był chrześcijaninem, a mimo tego przekonałem się, że był to dobry i cnotliwy człowiek. - Czy nie od tego cnotliwego człowieka dowiedziałeś się teraz, co znaczy ryba? - Niestety, panie! Po drodze w jednej gospodzie pchnął ktoś poczciwego starca nożem, a żonę i dziecko jego uprowadzili handlarze niewolników, ja zaś w obronie ich straciłem te oto dwa palce. Ale że między chrześcijanami nie brak, jak mówią, cudów, więc mam nadzieję, że mi odrosną. - Jak to? Zali zostałeś chrześcijaninem? - Od wczoraj, panie! Od wczoraj ! Uczyniła mnie nim ta ryba. Patrz, jaka jednak w niej siła! I za kilka dni będę najgorliwszym z gorliwych, aby mnie przypuścili do wszystkich swych tajemnic, a gdy mnie przypuszczą do wszystkich tajemnic, będę wiedział, gdzie się ukrywa dziewica. Wówczas może moje chrześcijaństwo lepiej mi się opłaci od mojej filozofii. Uczyniłem też Merkuremu ślub, że jeśli mi pomoże do odszukania dziewicy, ofiaruję mu dwie jałówki jednych lat i jednakiej miary, którym każę pozłocić rogi. - Więc twoje wczorajsze chrześcijaństwo i twoja dawniejsza filozofia pozwalają ci wierzyć w Merkurego? - Wierzę zawsze w to, w co mi wierzyć potrzeba, i to jest moja filozofia, która zwłaszcza Merkuremu powinna przypaść do smaku. Na nieszczęście, wiecie, dostojni panowie, jaki to jest bóg podejrzliwy. Nie ufa on obietnicom nawet nieskazitelnych filozofów i wolałby może naprzód dostać jałówki, a tymczasem to jest wydatek ogromny. Nie każdy jest Seneką i mnie na to nie stać, gdyby jednak szlachetny Winicjusz chciał na rachunek tej sumy, którą mi obiecał.... cośkolwiek... - Ani obola, Chilonie! - rzekł Petroniusz - ani obola! Hojność Winicjusza przewyższy twoje nadzieje, ale dopiero wówczas, gdy Ligia zostanie odnaleziona, to jest, gdy nam wskażesz jej kryjówkę. Merkury musi ci zakredytować dwie jałówki, chociaż nie dziwię mu się, że nie ma do tego ochoty, i poznaję w tym jego rozum. - Posłuchajcie mnie, dostojni panowie. Odkrycie, jakie uczyniłem, jest wielkie, albowiem chociaż nie odnalazłem dotąd dziewicy, odnalazłem drogę, na której jej szukać należy. Oto rozesłaliście wyzwoleńców i niewolników na całe miasto i prowincję, a czyż który dał wam jakąś wskazówkę? Nie! Ja jeden dałem. I powiem wam więcej. Między waszymi niewolnikami mogą być chrześcijanie, o których nie wiecie, gdyż zabobon ten rozszerzył się już wszędzie, i ci, zamiast pomagać; będą was zdradzali. Źle nawet jest, że mnie tu widzą, i dlatego ty, szlachetny Petroniuszu, nakaż milczenie Eunice, ty zaś, równie szlachetny Winicjuszu, rozgłoś, iż ci sprzedaję maść, która posmarowanym nią koniom zapewnia zwycięstwo w cyrku... Ja jeden będę szukał i ja jeden zbiegów odnajdę, wy zaś ufajcie mi i wiedzcie, że cokolwiek bym dostał naprzód, będzie to tylko dla mnie zachętą, gdyż zawsze będę się spodziewał więcej i tym większą miał pewność, że przyobiecana nagroda mnie nie minie. Ach, tak! Jako filozof, pogardzam pieniędzmi, chociaż nie pogardzają nimi ani Seneka, ani nawet Muzoniusz lub Karnutus, którzy jednak nie stracili palców w niczyjej obronie i którzy sami pisać i imiona swe potomności przekazać mogą. Ale prócz niewolnika, którego kupić zamierzam, i prócz Merkurego, któremu obiecałem jałówkę (a wiecie, jak bydło podrożało), samo poszukiwanie pociąga mnóstwo wydatków. Posłuchajcie tylko cierpliwie. Oto od tych kilku dni na nogach poczyniły mi się rany od ciągłego chodzenia. Zachodziłem do winiarni, by gadać z ludźmi, do piekarzy, rzeźników, do sprzedających oliwę i do rybaków. Przebiegłem wszystkie ulice i zaułki; byłem w kryjówkach ubiegłych niewolników; przegrałem blisko sto asów w morę; byłem w pralniach, suszarniach i garkuchniach, widziałem mulników i rzeźbiarzy; widziałem ludzi, którzy leczą na pęcherz i wyrywają zęby, gadałem z przekupniami suszonych fig, byłem na cmentarzach, a wiecie po co? Oto, aby kreślić wszędzie rybę, patrzeć ludziom w oczy i słuchać, co na ów znak powiedzą. Długi czas nie mogłem dostrzec nic, aż raz spostrzegłem starego niewolnika przy fontannie, który czerpał wiadrami wodę i płakał. Zbliżywszy się wówczas do niego spytałem o przyczynę łez. Na to, gdyśmy siedli na stopniach fontanny, odrzekł mi, że zbierał całe życie sestercję do sestercji, by wykupić umiłowanego syna, ale pan jego, niejaki Pansa, gdy zoczył pieniądze, zabrał mu je, syna zaś zatrzymał nadal w niewoli. "I tak płaczę - mówił stary - bo choć powtarzam: dziej się wola boska, nie mogę, biedny grzesznik, łez powstrzymać." Wówczas, jakby tknięty przeczuciem, umoczywszy palec w wiadrze, nakreśliłem mu rybę, on zaś odrzekł: "I moja nadzieja w Chrystusie." A jam spytał: "Poznałeś mnie po znaku?" On rzekł: "Tak jest i pokój niech będzie z tobą." Wtedy począłem go ciągnąć za język i poczciwina wygadał wszystko. Jego pan, ów Pansa, sam jest wyzwoleńcem wielkiego Pansy i dostawia kamienie Tybrem do Rzymu, które niewolnicy i ludzie najemni wyładowują z tratew i dźwigają do budujących się domów nocami, by we dnie nie tamować ruchu na ulicach. Pracuje między nimi wielu chrześcijan i jego syn, lecz że to robota nad siły, więc dlatego chciał go wykupić. Lecz Pansa wolał zatrzymać i pieniądze, i niewolnika. Tak mówiąc, znów począł płakać, ja zaś pomieszałem z jego łzami moje, co mi przyszło łatwo z powodu dobroci serca i strzykania w nogach, którego ze zbytniego chodzenia dostałem. Począłem też przy tym narzekać,. że przyszedłszy przed kilku dniami z Neapolis, nie znam nikogo z braci, nie wiem, gdzie się zbierają, by modlić się razem. On zdziwił się, że mi chrześcijanie z Neapolis nie dali listów do rzymskich braci, alem mu powiedział, że mi je ukradziono w drodze. Wówczas rzekł mi, bym przyszedł w nocy nad rzekę, a on mnie z braćmi pozna, ci; zaś doprowadzą mnie do domów modlitwy i do starszych, którzy rządzą gminą chrześcijańską. Co usłyszawszy ucieszyłem się tak, iż dałem mu sumę potrzebną na wykupienie syna, w tej nadziei, że wspaniały Winicjusz w dwójnasób mi ją powróci... - Chilonie - przerwał Petroniusz - w twoim opowiadaniu kłamstwo pływa po powierzchni prawdy jak oliwa po wodzie. Przyniosłeś wiadomości ważne, temu nie przeczę. Twierdzę nawet, że na drodze do odszukania Ligii wielki krok został uczyniony, lecz ty nie omaszczaj kłamstwem swych nowin. Jak się nazywa ów starzec, od którego dowiedziałeś się, że chrześcijanie poznają się za pomocą znaku ryby? - Eurycjusz, panie. Biedny, nieszczęśliwy starzec! Przypomniał mi Glauka lekarza, którego broniłem od zbójców, i tym mnie głównie wzruszył. - Wierzę, że go poznałeś i że potrafisz skorzystać z tej znajomości, aleś mu pieniędzy nie dał. Nie dałeś mu ani asa, rozumiesz mnie! Nie dałeś nic! - Alem mu pomógł dźwigać wiadra i o jego synu mówiłem z największym współczuciem. Tak, panie! Cóż się może ukryć przed przenikliwością Petroniusza? A więc nie dałem mu pieniędzy, a raczej dałem mu je, ale tylko w duszy, w umyśle, co, gdyby był prawdziwym filozofem, powinno mu było wystarczyć... Dałem zaś dlatego, żem uznał taki postępek za niezbędny i pożyteczny, albowiem pomyśl, panie, jakby on mi zjednał od razu wszystkich chrześcijan, jaki do nich przystęp otworzył i jaką wzbudził w nich ufność. - Prawda - rzekł Petroniusz - i powinieneś to był uczynić. - Właśnie dlatego tu przychodzę, abym mógł to uczynić. Petroniusz zwrócił się do Winicjusza: - Każ mu wyliczyć pięć tysięcy sestercyj, ale w duszy, w umyśle... Lecz Winicjusz rzekł: - Dam ci pachołka, który poniesie sumę potrzebną, ty zaś powiesz Eurycjuszowi, że pachołek jest twoim niewolnikiem, i wyliczysz staremu przy nim pieniądze. Ponieważ jednak przyniosłeś wiadomość ważną, otrzymasz drugie tyle dla siebie. Przyjdź po pachołka i po pieniądze dziś wieczór. - Oto prawdziwy cezar! - rzekł Chilon. - Pozwolisz, panie, że ci zadedykuję moje dzieło, ale pozwolisz także, że dziś wieczór przyjdę tylko po pieniądze, albowiem Eurycjusz powiedział mi, że wyładowano już wszystkie tratwy, a nowe przyholują z Ostii dopiero za dni kilka. Pokój niech będzie z wami! Tak się żegnają chrześcijanie... Kupię sobie niewolnicę, to jest, chciałem powiedzieć: niewolnika. Ryby łapią się na. wędkę, a chrześcijanie na rybę. Pax vobiscum ! Pax!... Pax!... Pax!... ---- góra strony Quo vadis 14